Switch
by LaberaiTashio
Summary: Instead of Kikyo being from the Warring States Era, Kagome Higurashi is. Now that the roles are reversed, how will things pan out? This is, I believe it is anyway, a drabble series.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello readers. So here's a new story that I've started (I don't know how many of you have read my other fic, Nothing's the Same Anymore, but due to lack of inspiration, I have deleted the story off of . If I ever get hit with inspiration to write it with the attention it needs, I will bring it back on here, but otherwise, it's going to be put in folder and not looked at for a while.). I'm gonna try out this short chapter fic deal and see where it takes me. I write each chapter during my classes or before them. I do not write them at home. So my goal with this story is to update it once a week or once every two weeks. I don't exactly know where I'm gonna take this story, but I'm hoping it'll turn into something pretty cool. Anyway, thanks for reading this little drabble of mine and I hope that you all enjoy the story. Thanks :). Just so you know, I'm gonna try to keep each chapter as short and sweet as I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters that Rumiko Takahashi created/owns. All other characters, however, are mine.**_

_**Happy reading,**_

_**LT**_

* * *

In modern day Tokyo, a young woman was practicing archery for the annual archery competition that the local high schools put together for the juniors and seniors in high school. Her hair was long, straight and pitch black, tied up in a low ponytail. She wore traditional-styled priestess robes, but her hakama was navy blue instead of red.

_Thwack_. An arrow hit the center of the target. The young woman's form with the bow and arrow was flawless and everyone watching was in awe.

"She's so cool…"

"Her aim is the best in Japan, they say…"

"She always gets perfect scores on her exams too…"

The young woman tried to ignore the whispers going on around her, but she let the words soak into her mind. 'I may excel in everything I do, but I am so lonely…and I wish that I could be an ordinary teenager…' Closing her eyes, she quickly packed her belongings and told the club's coach that she had to go home early to tend to her little sister, Kaede.

* * *

_**Hakama: the pant bottoms that are traditionally worn by men, priests and priestesses.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters that Rumiko Takahashi created/owns. All other characters, however, are mine.**_

_**Happy reading,**_

_**LT**_

* * *

In the warring states era of Japan, a young woman was practicing her aim in archery. Why? Because she is a miko. A being who uses the bow and arrow as her main weapon. But this young miko struggled with the bow for some reason.

"Neh, onee-chan, you're not really good at this," a young boy's voice cut through the young woman's concentration.

Sigh. "Souta, don't you have other things to be doing?" she questioned.

"Not really-"

"SOUTA! WHY HAVEN'T YOU FINISHED YOUR CHOES YET?!" a woman's voice bellowed.

The young woman with the bow gave the boy a pointed look

Souta squirmed and then took off running towards the voice that was yelling for him.

'That boy…' the young woman thought fondly. 'That kind of childish behavior reminds me of someone else…'

"Yo, Kagome!" a male's voice called out.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome called back happily.

* * *

_**onee-chan: older sister, with the two 'ee's sounding like, 'eh'**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters that Rumiko Takahashi created/owns. All other characters, however, are mine.**_

_**Happy reading,**_

_**LT**_

* * *

"Kikyo, you didn't have to leave practice early just for me you know…" a pale girl whispered out.

The young woman softened her gaze. "I know, but I want to be here for you. You're still recovering and adjusting. It's the least I can do for you Kaede."

Kaede shakily placed one of her hands onto the bandage that covered her right eye. "It'll be hard, but I will find a way to manage." Then she moved the same hand to hold her sister's hands and squeezed gently.

Kikyo squeezed back and smiled softly. "If only I was there, I could've…"

"I don't blame you. What is done, is done. I'm just glad you're here now…" Then a smirk appeared on Kaede's face. "Now we just need to get you a boyfriend."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm leaving. Clearly, you are doing just fine if you're teasing me like this," pulling her hands out of Kaede's hand, she continued, "I'll be back tomorrow with your favorite dessert."

"Aaw, okay. As long as you keep your promise," Kaede teased.

Chuckling softly, Kikyo replied, "Don't I always?" Then she left the room and the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters that Rumiko Takahashi created/owns. All other characters, however, are mine.**_

_**Thank you kjchan for your review :)**_

_**Happy reading,**_

_**LT**_

* * *

A woman, a boy and a young woman sat peacefully in a hut around a fire.

"So, Kagome, Inu Yasha has taken quite a liking to you…" the older woman teased.

Quirking a brow, Kagome replied, "Momma, Inu Yasha is only a friend. Why do you keep hinting to me to consider him as a suitor? Besides, I'm not supposed to marry or do _any_ of that because I'm a priestess," she finished sadly.

"Kagome…You know that you won't lose your powers if you end up marrying. I didn't, so why should you?" Kagome's mother asked softly.

Kagome sighed heavily. Looking down at the pink orb that hung around her neck, Kagome's eyes narrowed as she took the jewel into her hand and raised it to her face. "It's not marrying as a priestess that is truly the problem…It's more about me not being distracted from my duty," she said bitterly.

The boy, Souta, crawled to his sister and tugged her into a tight embrace. "If I could do anything to ease your burden, I would onee-chan."

Embracing Souta back, Kagome mumbled a soft, "Thank you."

* * *

_**onee-chan: older sister, with the two 'ee's sounding like, 'eh'**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters that Rumiko Takahashi created/owns. All other characters, however, are mine.**_

_**Reiko00618: Thank you for your review. As to your...inquiry about Kagome and Inu Yasha...it was sort of answered in Chapter 4, but all will be clear as the tale continues to weave itself. I promise and I'm sorry that I'm not elaborating on that topic anymore :)**_

'**Thoughts'**

"**Speaking"**

_**Happy reading,**_

_**LT**_

* * *

Kikyo arrived at a small apartment building that looked like it was about to cave in at any moment. 'I just need to make a little bit more money, and I can only pray that things will get better…Especially with Kaede,' Kikyo thought sadly. Unlocking and opening the door, Kikyo softly said, "Tadaima." Closing the door and locking it, Kikyo slipped off her shoes and walked through the dark to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After her shower and getting dressed, Kikyo wandered through the dark to her kitchen/living room area and was instantly on edge. "Who's there?!" Kikyo demanded.

"It is curious that someone who has yet to tap into her powers, should be able to sense me," a deep, smooth voiced taunted.

Grasping at the wall, Kikyo frantically searched for the light switch. "What do you want?"

A large hand grasped (gently to Kikyo's surprise) the frantic hand. "L-let go of me!" Kikyo sputtered when the person sniffed at her wrist.

All of a sudden, Kikyo was tugged quickly towards the person and her other hand met with a solid chest, belonging to a man. She looked up in terror and saw a handsome face with beautiful gold eyes.

* * *

_**Tadaima = I'm home**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters that Rumiko Takahashi created/owns. All other characters, however, are mine.**_

_**Reiko00618: Sorry to leave you hanging in suspense. Thank you for your reviews. They brighten up my day and give me some confidence in writing this story.**_

_**Happy reading,**_

_**LT**_

* * *

In a quiet meadow, Kagome appeared to be asleep in the peaceful setting that surrounded her. Key word: appeared. "I know you're there, demon," she called out calmly.

A figure in white seemingly melted out of the surrounding forest and into the meadow. But the figure didn't come any closer.

Kagome shifted slightly, eyes still closed. "You feel familiar, I wonder why that is…" she whispered, knowing the demon would hear her.

A few moments of silence passed before Kagome squirmed uncomfortably. The demon quirked its brow. Another few moments passed by before Kagome sat up, eyes glaring. The demon's face became bored.

"Damn it Sesshoumaru! Fine, you win!" Kagome cried out. A smirk appeared on Sesshoumaru's face.

"I told you, I will always win, miko," Sesshoumaru drawled.

Standing up, Kagome stalked over to the tall demon and poked his chest with her pointer finger while grinding out, "I thought I told you…My _name_ is Kagome. Ka-go-me!"

Sesshoumaru gently grasped Kagome's annoying hand and pulled it to his face. He then turned it over and placed a searing kiss on her inner wrist. "But that's simply no fun, _Kagome_."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters that Rumiko Takahashi created/owns. All other characters, however, are mine.**_

_**BloodPokemon101: Thank you for your review. As for Kagome having an affair...I believe you mean meeting with someone as a lover, yes? If you meant that, then the answer is...sort of. As for the length of the chapters...I find myself struggling to keep a story going if the chapters are long, so this is a trial for me to see if it I can finish a story (that isn't a one-shot). **_

_**Happy reading,**_

_**LT**_

* * *

"What do you want from me?" Kikyo spat at the man. 'He may be beautiful, but he is a very cold person. I can tell this much.'

"Stop your squirming woman. I am not going to do anything to you, so calm yourself," the man drawled out boredly.

Kikyo stopped wriggling around to harden her glare at the man. "I find that very hard to believe since you are still holding my wrist."

Raising a brow, the man released Kikyo from his hold. She in turn stumbled back, shocked that he even let go. "I will not ask again…" she started.

"I am here to merely see if the rumors were true," the man stated, walking away from her.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed even more. "And what rumors would _those_ be?"

The man stopped and turned towards her slightly, gold eyes peering at her. "That you are the reincarnation of the priestess Kagome Higurashi."

Kikyo's serious gaze broke and she laughed coldly. "You mean that sorry excuse of a priestess who fell in love with a _demon_? There is no way I could _ever_ be that foolish girl's-"

"The priestess Kagome Higurashi was a powerful priestess who was even more powerful than the priestess Midoriko. However, I see that the rumors are false. Her beautiful and kind soul is not within you. You may look like her, but you are _nothing_ like her. My business here is done with you," the man snarled and promptly left, leaving a speechless and terrified Kikyo in her small and shabby apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters that Rumiko Takahashi created/owns. All other characters, however, are mine.**_

_**Happy reading,**_

_**LT**_

* * *

"Kagome Higurashi, we are warriors from the-" a tall man in warrior garb started, but he was quickly cut off.

"Demon Slayer Village. Yes, I am quite aware of who you are…Captain Shigehira…," Kagome stated coldly. Her whole body was tense and ready to fight or flee at any moment. "And I am _Priestess_ Higurashi to you."

The man winced at the woman's harshness. Bowing his head, Shigehira replied, "Forgive me, Priestess Kagome," Kagome twitched and the group of warriors tensed at Shigehira's blatant display of disrespect, "I did not mean any disrespect…We have come here to check on the jewel. There have been rumors…That you are not fulfilling your duties as the Shikon Priestess."

The temperature in the room that this group was in seemed to drop exponentially. Kagome's normally cheerfully warm face was cold and uncaring. Pulling the jewel that was hidden in her kimono out, she showed it to the group of demon slayers. "This here _gentlemen_ is the Shikon Jewel or the Jewel of Four Souls, that burst from the chest of the Priestess Midoriko. I have been guarding this jewel for ten years now. Not _once_ has it been tainted and not_**once**_ has it ever left my sight. The Shikon Jewel is always with me and has never tempted me." Stopping for a moment, Kagome caught her breath, "You, _**gentlemen**_, are not here to see whether or not I am keeping the jewel safe and pure, which is _my _**duty**. No. You're here because I associate myself with demons and half-demons and you don't like it."

All of the slayer's eyes narrowed. Shigehira pulled himself up to his full height, which towered over Kagome. "So it is true. You are hanging around demons," he accused. Jutting out her chin defiantly, Kagome replied, "Not _all_ demons are what you think they are Captain Shigehira. Just as all humans are not what they think _we_ are."

"It is not just the fact that you associate yourself with demons, but the fact that you have fallen in love with one too!" Shigehira snarled. The room became deafeningly quiet for a moment. "How can we believe that the jewel is safe in the hands of a demon **lover**, such as yourself?"

Kagome broke into a humorless laugh, before stopping abruptly. Tucking the jewel into the folds of her kimono, she pointed at Shigehira and accusingly said, "You're just jealous that all your attempts at trying to court me have been in vain where a demon has succeeded in getting my heart."


End file.
